Alexandria "Alex" Jackson
Name: Alexandria “Alex” Jackson Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: fixing cars, sports (currently field hockey and diving), drawing Appearance: Alex’s dark brown hair is streaked with blue and purple highlights that are usually pulled back into a pony tail. This style allows her to show off a wide assortment of earrings in her pierced ears, including the piercing at the top of her left ear. Alex is 5’7” and thanks to her interest in sports is an athletic 125 pounds. Alex can most often be found in dark t-shirts and loose fitting jeans, which do little to show off her swimmer’s build. On the day the senior class is taken, Alex is wearing a black Metallica t-shirt, loose fitting blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her round blue eyes are framed by arched eyebrows, which peer out of an oval face totally devoid of make-up although often streaked with oil or grease. Alex’s only “girly” concession is the Chapstick she habitually applies to her full lips. Biography: Alex and her twin brother Roman have lived in the Twin Cities all their lives. They had a very quiet upbringing, often being reminded that they were a reflection of their parents, as Alex’s dad is a professor of Linguistics at the University of St. Thomas and her mom is a security system analyst. Alex and Roman can most accurately be described as best friends and worst enemies. They long ago acknowledged and accepted each other’s differences. However, she is annoyed by being constantly compared to him. While Alex is secure in her identity, she is often frustrated by being cast as the “wild twin.” Another generalization is that she is her mother’s child. Alex’s grandparents often tell stories of her mother’s antics (their favorite involving hotwiring a tractor), but Alex rarely sees evidence of this. Alex does identify more with her mother and feels that she understands her better than her father; she has many traits in common with her father as well. She excels in school maintaining a low A average, and especially enjoys English classes. Alex however has never been one to behave in a “proper manner”, although she will if absolutely necessary. As a little girl she could never be found sitting in little pink dresses and having tea parties. She was much more likely to be found rounding up the neighborhood boys for a round of full contact hide and go seek. Alex has dabbled in many sports while growing up. She’s played softball, soccer, and diving. The evidence of these interests is still evident in patches around the house. During her freshman year Alex found a new outlet for her energy, field hockey. While she enjoys the focus the technical aspects of diving, she’s enjoying the freedom that field hockey brings. In junior high her father acquired a very beat up, but rare 1964 Ford Mustang, with the intention of fixing it up with his son. At first, Alex was only allowed to watch, but eventually her Dad gave up on the project because of his class load and Roman’s lack of interest. Alex eagerly took over the job and by her sophomore year had it up and running. By then she had discovered a love for cars and joined Auto Shop. Alex’s easy, outgoing manner made her quickly accepted as “one of the guys.” Alex has enjoyed this newfound status and was happy to add them to her wide and varied group of friends. One group that Alex has always had little patience for the “girly behavior” her peers often display. However, this does not keep her from maintaining an outwardly friendly demeanor with her classmates. Alex has a wide variety of friends. School has always come easily to Alex and her good grades were expected. Since Alex’s grades are high and due to her involvement in two sports she does not have a job. The few moments of “free time” Alex is able to grab is spent drawing. She has a vivid imagination and spends much of this time recreating action scenes from recent movies. This love of action scenes has kept her from enrolling in art classes, knowing she’d be confined to drawing fruits or trees. Advantages: Alex is used to working with her hands and is comfortable working with a variety of tools. Alex is involved in several sports and has more stamina and speed then an average student. Disadvantages: Alex has little tolerance or patience for most of her female peers. Alex can be reckless and will occasionally act before she thinks the situation through. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 46 Designated Weapon: H&K USP (9mm) clips (15 round capacity) Conclusion: Hm... G046 certainly has potential, but it all depends on whether or not she takes the right attitude to the game. She does that, and Miss Jackson will go far, if she doesn't... somebody else is going to get their hands on that gun in a hurry. The above biography is as written by arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''arscapi '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: H&K USP (9mm) clips (15 round capacity) Allies: Jessica Pentangeli Enemies: Acacia Salinger Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The Past: *A Trip to the Lake Pregame: *The Modern Classics *Let's Do the Time Warp Again *Splashdown! *Book Pick Up *Real Men Don't Need to Open Doors... *Closing Time *No Tap. But We're Okay With That V4: *Ten Shades of Grey *Mad World *Cold, Wet, and Tired *Fucking Compasses...How Do They Work? *Not What I was Expecting *Instinct *Where House? *Classy, Not Classic *Second Verse Same as the First *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *Monsters *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *What Goes Around Comes Around Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alex Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Alex. Of Arscapi's characters, she was probably my favorite, and I was glad to see her survive. She was very human in her interactions with her brother, and it was very cool to see a character lose someone important to them and then have to deal with the grief in a real way. It was also fun because of the drama surrounding the survival of Roman's killer. All too often, the spats and interpersonal issues of the survivors got forgotten or brushed aside. That wasn't the case with Alex, who ended up having a very real point about her brother's possibility of survival. It made the final confrontation between her and Acacia fascinating, and I'm glad they got to have that moment. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors